


Losing You (Steve Harrington x reader)

by writethe100



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Steve confesses his love for his best friend, Y/N.





	Losing You (Steve Harrington x reader)

‘Hey Y/N, want to hang out after school?’ Steve caught up to me as I was walking towards my locker.

I opened my locker, shoving all of my textbooks in. ‘Sorry I can’t. Billy’s taking me to dinner tonight.’

He pouted, 'You’re always hanging out with your boyfriend.’

'I’m sorry Steve, I’ll make room for my bestie tomorrow. Sounds good?’ I grinned.

Steve slowly nodded, ‘You know I really miss spending time with you.’

His sad facial expression made me feel as though we weren’t really friends anymore. I hugged him tightly, reassuring him that I’m here. 'Steve, don’t say it like that. I’m always here.’

'Yeah, I know.’ He smiled as he pulled away from the hug. 'Have fun with Billy.’ Steve added before he walked away.

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤  
ON THE PHONE WITH BILLY

 

So what are you wearing tonight?

I don’t want to spoil it. You’ll see when you pick me up in 30 minutes

Ah, c'mon. Just give me a hint.

Hmmm, it’s the favorite dress you like

There’s like tons of dresses I love on you, babe

 

Suddenly, I heard my door open which startled me a little bit; It was Steve.

 

"Billy, I’ll call you back" Immediately, I hung up on my boyfriend. 

‘You scared me, Steve. What are you doing here? Are you alright?’ 

‘No, I’m not.’ He mumbled. 

‘Why not? Just talk to me.’ 

He sighed, ‘I feel like I’m losing you.’

‘I’m sorry I made you feel that way.’ I grabbed onto his hand but he quickly jerked it away. 

‘You can’t do stuff like that, Y/N.’ 

‘I-I was just trying to make you feel better.’ I stuttered, not sure why Steve was acting strange. ‘Are you sure that’s all you need to tell me?’

Steve shrugged, ‘I don’t know.’

‘If you don’t tell me, I can’t help. Look, I didn’t know that I hurt you this much, I’m so sorry, Steve.’ 

‘You didn’t hurt me, Billy did.’ 

My eyes widen, surprised about what he said. ‘What did Billy do to you?’

‘Nevermind, this is stupid. I’m going to go.’

Before he stormed off out of my room, I grabbed his arm. ‘It’s not stupid, just tell me please.’

‘I love you, okay?’ Steve blurted as he put his hands over his head. ‘I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember.’ 

My best friend loves me? The idea of Steve feeling that was towards me never crossed my mind. I’ve always thought we were friends; Since we were kids we were inseparable.

‘I’ve always tried to not love you but I can’t. I’m sorry.’ 

Nothing came out of my mouth as I tried to sink everything in. I wanted to talk to him but what can I say? The way he felt about me changed everything.

‘Steve, I don’t know what to say…’

‘You don’t have to say anything’ Steve spoke glumly. ‘You look really nice by the way. Billy is one lucky guy.’ He smiled softly before he left my room.


End file.
